No Words Needed
by AngelEddison
Summary: After reading Grissom's letter, Sara writes one of her own for him. Lyrics by Tim McGraw's Nothing At All


No Words Needed

After reading the letter that Grissom so blatantly left for her to find, Sara wasn't sure what to think. The letter was well, beautiful, and it definitely screamed Grissom, but she still had to wonder why he couldn't just tell her. But then she realized something. He doesn't need to say it, because she knows. Taking out a piece of his aged stationary and a pen, Sara began to write a letter back to him, letting him know just that. Looking back at the door, just to make sure she was alone, before pressing pen to paper.

Dearest Grissom,

I don't know either why you find it so difficult to express your feelings for me, but in light of that, I realized that you don't need to. I know how you feel.

It's not Shakespeare, but I think it says it all.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.

Trials I make, I can never explain,

What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud.

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.

Trials they make, they can never define.

What's been said between your heart and mine.

I love you Gil Grissom. I always have and I always will.

Love Always,

Sara

Smiling at the completed masterpiece, she took a deep breath and carefully folded the page and tucked it into the matching envelope. Writing simply, 'Grissom' across the front. She thought for a moment on the best place to leave it. A huge grin crossed her face and she took a piece of tape from the desk and walked out of the room, envelope in hand. Securely tucking it behind her back, she stopped in the little office where Grissom was hard at work. Before she could alert him to her presence herself, Bruno, their boxer lifted up off his bed and walked over to her.

"I'm going to go to bed honey." She said walking in quietly with Bruno at her side.

"Okay. I'll be in in a few minutes. I just want to finish this one wall." He said as she came up behind him and kissed the top of his head, looking at his mini-creation.

"I have to say honey, it's a little weird. But hey, if it makes you happy." Pausing to pat Bruno, she added "Don't be too long." Kissing him when he tilted his head back to look at her.

"I promise." He said with his best 'scouts-honor' face.

"Night." She said walking backwards out the door, hiding the letter behind her back. Bruno watched as she left, but quickly returned to the comfort of his bed in the corner. He was definitely spoiled, had a bed in every room, and slept with them on theirs.

"Night." He said; already back to focusing on the miniature model of his office in front of him.

Smiling at how much he was like a little boy that has a new train set to play with, she walked down the hall towards their bedroom and bathroom. Stopping in the bathroom, she taped the letter to the sink and brushed her teeth before heading back into the bedroom. She thought about waiting up for him, but knowing him he'll be longer than 'a few minutes,' so she decided to just go to sleep, and hopefully he'd wake her when he came in.

About an hour and a half later, Grissom realized that he had told Sara he'd only be a few minutes. So, reluctantly he put down his utility blade and stood, rubbing his eyes to focus. Taking a deep breath he patted his leg, silently calling Bruno. Walking out of the room he headed to the bedroom, looking in the through the doorway at the sleeping Sara. He loved watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. Turning back to the go to the bathroom, Bruno walked past and jumped up on the bed, effectively stirring Sara.

"Bruno, where's Daddy?" she whispered, opening her eyes just enough to see that it was only the dog in their bed. Knowing that Bruno would only come to bed if they were both coming she knew that Grissom was most likely in the bathroom. That understanding made her smile. He would read her letter momentarily. Turning back onto her side, she closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Grissom was shocked to see a letter on the mirror. A note was normal. She tended to leave him post-it reminders of little things, grocery list, doctor's appointments, 'Feed Bruno,' letting him know she went out, or what time she'll be home, but a letter? Never an actual letter. Peeling it carefully from the mirror, he took a seat on the toilet seat cover and flipped it over, running his finger under the flap. Taking it out, he slowly unfolded the page and read her handwritten words. It took a while for him to finish, because he felt the need to read and reread the words, casting the words forever into his mind. Finally, he had memorized the page and stood to leave the room.

Crawling into the bed beside her, after shedding his clothing to the floor, he wrapped his arms around her light frame. Leaning in to her, he brushed her hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Sara Sidle. I always have and I always will." He whispered in her ear before leaning back to rest his head on the pillow.

"I love you too." She whispered back, wrapping her arms in his.

-The End-


End file.
